Ultimate Idol
''Ultimate Idol ''is a reality game show/singing competition creates and produced by ThomasSwift. 'It Began airing in March 2013. It is linked to the '''Big Brother Tengaged Series '''and '''Janelle's X Factor. ' The concept of the series is to find a new solo recording artist where the winner is determined by the public of '''Tengaged. The series employs a panal of judges who critique the contestants performances. The judging panal for the debut of the franchise was ThomasSwift, Janelle_Pierzina, Katia929 'and '''BBObsessor. ' History Ultimate Idol was bought to tengaged after the success of Big Brother Tengaged and a related musical competition; Janelle's X Factor. Judges and hosts Current Judges. ThomasS.jpg|Thomas ThomasSwift|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Thomasswift Janelle.jpg|Janelle Janelle_Pierzina|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/janelle_pierzina katia.jpg|Katia katia929|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/katia929 bbob.jpg|Ryder BBobsessor|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BBobsessor The series is set to only have 4 judges, Janelle_Pierzina was first approached after he announced he was leaving Janelle's X Factor to stay on the production side of things. He accepted the oppurtunity to work with a differnt format that he is used to. Mybash_ was then approached to be the second judge after working on previous projects like Big Brother Tengaged and Janelle's X Factor and so is trusted with his critique. Katia929 was asked specifically to be a judge after the success of a similar singing competition that she hosts. The final judge is the creator and host of Ultimate Idol ThomasSwift. BBObsessor joined the panel while auditions were starting as a last minute addition. The 4 will front the debut season of the Ultimate Idol season, critiquing contestants and helping to find the ultimate idol. The series will also be hosted by ThomasSwift. Selection Process '''Initial auditions Auditions open looking for both male and female solo artists wanting to become the ultimate idol. The auditions last for 6 days in different states with contestants needing three or more 'yes's from the judges to receive their golden ticket to Hollywood. Depending on how many people make it through, some contestants may be called back and given a golden ticket to Hollywood. 'Hollywood Week ' At Hollywood the remaining contestants are given a task that the judges then score each act on out of 10. The fourteen highest scoring contestants of the day can then automatically advance to the semi-finals with the rest going to the Las Vegas Round and some usually being cut. 'Las Vegas Round' Contestants that didn't get to automatically advance to the semi-finals are given a second task to complete, usually involving groups. The judges will once again score/rank and then some will advance and join the others in the semi-finals with the rest being cut. 'Semi-finals' The semi-finalists are then put into groups which varies throughout season, but is usually three. The semi-finals shows then take place with the audience voting for their favourite, Only the top contestants of each night will advance to the finals with judges usually choosing wildcards to have a second chance in a wildcard show before the finals start. The audience once again vote for their favorite and they then join the finalists making up usually a total of 13 finalists. 'Finals' The contestants perform to a certain theme or genre and the judges critique their performances. At the results the Top 3 are announced and so are the bottom 3 or 2. The judges are able to save any of the bottom 3 by a single vote each regardless of their placing. Then the contestant in the bottom with the least amount of percentage in the polls remaining in the bottom 2 is automatically eliminated. However, they are given a chance to sing one last time for the judges save which can only be used once a season and up to the Top 5. The judges have to come to a unanimous decision or it cannot be used. If it is used the next week will be a double elimination. Seasons Female Contestant Male Contestant